sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 April 2016
07:19 I JUST GOT MS. C INTO COSPLAY 07:19 MY LIFE IS FULFILLE 07:24 well, i'm glad you all are having fun 07:25 * SketchNebula strokes V 07:25 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/cd/b4/c9/cdb4c90ce5e223b5c52c09c114fe3cd9.jpg 07:25 shhhhhhh 07:27 huh 07:27 i just noticed that ping 07:27 XD 07:29 lmao 07:32 i pretty much dIED 07:32 i ran down to Family Dollar to get shit supplies and then mY AUNT DROVE BY 07:32 i've never ran faster in my life 07:33 ri p 07:34 at least i have some swag school shet 07:34 everyone's gonna be jelly of my magnetic pen 07:35 * Kaine Flow tries to copy-paste but gets: 'in some stories he's literally knocking down buildings with his dick 07:35 in others he's getting owned by kids with paintball guns' 07:35 loVE TRIANGLE 07:35 o H G O D 07:38 i think Jen got scared and gtfo'd outta here 07:39 "water is the heaviest thing on this earth, besides yo mama" 07:39 "bts topp dogg" 07:40 thREESOME 07:40 OH MY GOD 07:40 Jin, J-hope, and Kidoh 07:40 Oh my 07:40 What a nice combination 07:41 http://images6.fanpop.com/image/quiz/1030000/1030179_1375750055314_224_300.jpg same 07:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0W0A8N0EOw 07:47 suga 07:47 this is why we share the same sign is2g 08:08 >tfw no snow 08:08 >ffs 08:13 Sketch 08:13 yes? 08:13 can you change my text to #6cc9f2 ? 08:13 sure 08:13 Thanks. 08:14 all done. 08:14 anything else you want? 08:15 That is all. 08:15 oh, okay. 08:15 Thank you! 08:15 no problem 08:15 Also, can I PM you? 08:15 Like on SketchBot tab? 08:21 hi 08:35 SNOW 08:35 W O W 08:35 REALLY? 08:35 REALLY?!?!? 08:37 4f 08:37 rf 08:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtlEcTqUNCM the undertale genocide ending 09:20 Sketch did my pm go through? 09:40 Domingo en fuego 09:40 i learned some spanish today 09:48 hnng 09:48 my grandma has no one to hang out with 09:49 and she is pretty dope..i wanna stay at her house for a night but she lives far 09:49 and i got school 09:49 T~T 10:07 bow down to the leafy 10:07 for he is here 10:09 Boo 10:22 pING 10:22 AH 10:22 late ping 10:22 boo is a ping 10:22 ash 10:23 lmao 10:23 why is boo a ping 10:23 sorry about the ping btww 10:23 a H 10:23 BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE A PING 10:23 ok 10:23 NO NEED FOR CAPS 10:23 =n= 10:24 anyway im upset 10:24 cause i lost my halo 10:24 not the game 10:26 i am a sinner 10:27 i made a crew in gta called FDIB 10:38 test 10:49 icles? 10:49 late aax hell 10:51 AsH 11:40 n 11:46 Hnng 11:46 Sketch 11:46 snow? 11:47 hm? 11:47 Will 11:47 am i needed 11:47 you listen to this song? c: 11:47 i cant 11:47 @.@ 11:49 JonY 11:49 I lagged a little 11:50 Hn? 11:50 Will you 11:50 listen to this song O ~ O 11:50 * Mischief.Cat slithers 11:50 Um....Sure? 11:51 Well, I mean you don't have too, but it's Different Heaven & EH!DE - My Heart 11:51 In case you ever want to listen to it c: 11:51 It has a nice drop to it. 11:52 Hnn alright 11:53 You can also test Electro-Light - Symbolism if you want :D 11:54 If I go deaf, and come to school. Just write down things for me :^) 11:55 oh my god 11:55 Did I kill Jony 11:55 JONY COME BACK 11:57 I live 11:57 5 Million Subscribers isn't enough 11:57 * Mischief.Cat squints 11:57 ITS NOT ENOUGH 11:57 * Mischief.Cat CriEs 11:57 10 milli. isn't enough either 11:57 We need 7 billion 11:57 (cory) 11:58 (kappa) 11:58 Do you like the song tho? 11:58 :D D 11:58 Mhm, I like the beatdrop 11:58 I've just recently listened to the song tbh 11:58 I heard it from a video from LeafyisHere. c: 11:59 I think they made 'The Reason Why We Lose' 11:59 The most popular upload from NCS was 96M and it was last year when they uploaded it 12:00 I'm starting to doubt is anyone has really heard of them 12:00 * Mischief.Cat shakes head 12:00 MoRe ReCoGniTioN 12:00 i read thAT AS SOMETHING ELSE 12:00 . 12:01 Ba d chroME 12:01 * Mischief.Cat sprays him with water 12:01 Bad 12:01 BaD 12:01 XD 12:01 Jony. 12:01 That was 8 months ago. 12:01 WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A YEAR 12:01 a YeaR 12:02 Tho, they made a remix of it. They didn't make it (snipars) 12:02 Whats with the lenny 12:02 I'm not feeling the bass tbh 12:02 :^ 12:02 :v 12:03 * MotherRussiaTerezi turns down the treble 12:03 Plus it has a person singing 12:03 Really? 12:03 * Mischief.Cat squints 12:03 Ye. 12:03 Not sorry. 12:03 Brb 12:03 The bass and the singing don't/do fit together 12:03 But I ain't sorry I'm listening to them :^) 12:04 Tho, I'm more of a bass drop 12:04 I sense no bass drop 12:09 MikeSulpher 12:09 (( SNOW YOU FUCK 12:09 (( YOU AND YOUR FUC K ER Y 12:09 xD Snow the hell you do this time? 12:11 shshhs 12:11 harpee 01:08 FUCK 01:08 I MISSED MONI 01:09 * DroidUnit774 dies 01:10 >read as i fucking pissed 01:10 how 01:10 DID I 01:16 IDK 01:17 saVE ME 02:02 tesT 02:02 oh 02:02 FUCK I MISSED DROID 02:02 WHY 02:02 * Mischief.Cat cries 02:03 rip 02:04 you two always either leave or get on right before or after the other 02:04 and its the funniest thing imo 02:04 like rip 02:04 ;-; 02:04 ikr? 02:04 :^) 02:04 * Arca Asami paps moni 02:04 shshs 02:04 Ash y u laf et mi pane 02:04 @.@ 02:05 because 02:05 i find pain hilarious 02:05 (kappa) 02:06 I find you hilarious (cory) If you get wet I mean ;) 02:06 o h 02:07 :^) 02:07 He might come back on 02:07 ShoUIldnt 02:07 hE 02:07 no 02:07 :^) 02:07 :'( 02:07 * Mischief.Cat slithers into mi danke corne 02:07 sHSHSH 02:08 your thank you corner? 02:08 * Mischief.Cat screams cryInG loUdlY 02:08 I do :^) 02:08 * Arca Asami scREAMS 02:08 It giVeS mE cumFoRt 02:08 >cum 02:08 com* 02:08 COM* 02:08 I MEANT COM 02:09 thats not the only thing that gives you "cum"fort (lenny) 02:09 welllll 02:09 * Mischief.Cat flashbacks to Droid & I's RP :^) 02:09 tMI 02:09 AHAAAA 02:09 t M I 02:09 :^) 02:09 L E l 02:09 TMI 02:10 AhA 02:10 * Arca Asami loud scream i ng 02:10 * Mischief.Cat chUcklEs LoUdlY 02:12 A-ah~! 02:12 D-daddy~! 02:12 O-oh~1 02:12 PIRNgg 02:12 H-harder p-please~! 02:12 O-oh d-daddy~! 02:13 I was getting ready to make an innuendo to scare Ash 02:13 about me and Droid 02:13 but y'know :^) 02:13 "whAT"S THE SAFE WORD?" 02:13 "BANanAS" 02:13 DADDY 02:13 oh 02:13 fucK 02:14 someone misses droid 02:14 :^) 02:14 I do scream a lot 02:14 ;) 02:14 http://i.imgur.com/tRgnSPz.png 02:14 I also do miss being in his embrace : ^ ) 02:14 : ' ) 02:14 * HyperSnowpoxia moans 02:14 oh ash 02:14 pm 02:15 aq uu a 02:15 what is th at 02:15 what 02:17 http://snag.gy/Jxe1K.jpg 02:17 snOW 02:17 * Mischief.Cat loUd GaSpInG ChOkinG NoiSeS 02:17 THAT PM 02:17 SINFU l 02:18 lit af 02:18 hE GON WANK DAT DICK SNOW 02:18 wait 02:18 this isnt pm 02:18 shIT 02:19 oop s 02:20 let me just pull out a random-ass cr1tikal quote rq 02:20 "Alright, so Diddy Kong seems to be locked in a fierce battle against his hat." 02:21 that reminds me 02:22 when i was younger 02:22 I'd play Diddy Kong racing all the time and play as Diddy 02:22 but I never called him Diddy Kong 02:22 I called him 02:22 "Doody Kung" 02:23 i could never fucking figure out how to work dkr 02:24 i always crash into shit 02:24 espeCIALLY WITH THE PLANES 02:26 "Just slammed it right in his face like he was a door-to-door salesman selling titty deflators." 02:26 i forgot how good this is 02:26 tit ty deflato rs 02:26 oh my g o d 02:46 "Aphrodites brows went up" 02:46 "HOLY SHIT THEY FLEW OFF" 03:43 ASH 05:07 c y8y 12:26 * Arca Asami slithers in 12:27 * Arca Asami ;) 12:27 ey 12:27 ey 12:27 tfw you get a phone call from the school and you're like 12:27 "oh shit" 12:28 ri p 12:28 i knoe that feeling all too well\ 12:28 * Arca Asami looks at my grades 12:28 * Arca Asami :') 12:28 speaking of school 12:29 i gotta go there in like 12:29 2 minutes 12:29 so brb 12:29 will be back 12:29 actually hold up 12:29 i gotta update da compuuter 12:30 37 days of missed school days :o 12:34 ri p 12:34 now i must go to schewl 12:34 so brb 12:34 (foh real this tim 12:34 *time) 12:59 AsH 12:59 ARE YOU lIVE 12:59 anD yoU saId ChAt waS bloCkeD 01:00 * Mischief.Cat slides into Snow's PMs on here 01:00 (cory) Ready? 01:00 yufug 01:00 who all is on chat 01:00 like\ 01:00 I can't refresh 01:00 all i see is ash, sketchbot, and you 01:00 If I do, I might end up getting blocked 01:01 SnoW its probably only 3-4 01:03 rip 01:20 sprry o ded 01:35 someone tell me how birthday corrected to birthdady 01:44 yeah 01:44 you need me? 01:44 yes. 01:44 PM? 01:44 sure. 02:10 ...RIP 02:10 Avv y u following me 02:10 Why would I follow y o u ? 02:11 Why would I follow a n y o n e ? 02:11 >was joking 02:11 >was joking too 02:11 >oh 02:11 H e h 02:56 ello 02:59 ugH 02:59 SnoW 02:59 PM? 02:59 I mean unless you're not in the mood to RP. 03:00 Well, I can't. z.z Coach is gonna send us to the lockeroom and then we'll be playing kickball. 03:03 I near l y died of a heart attack, O mg 03:03 * MotherRussiaTerezi dies anyways 03:03 I nearly died from the lack of sleep 03:03 JONY 03:03 JONY 03:04 YeS 03:04 WHAT 03:04 GET BACK ON UTRP 03:04 I CRY 03:04 PLs 03:04 Oh. Jesus christ. .-. 03:04 JONY PLS 03:04 My heart can t ta ke it 03:04 do it 03:06 B rb 03:06 henb 03:08 oh god im at the doll part 03:09 what 03:12 the dolls 03:18 what dolls sketch 03:22 Hey SNow 03:22 hi 03:24 DID 03:24 you draw 03:24 a lenny on Ms.S board> 03:24 <> 03:24 yes 03:24 Its Beau t ifuL 03:24 you're welcome 03:24 Too bad I erased iT 03:25 you 03:25 bitch 03:25 Love you too XD 03:25 i'll redraw it today 03:25 bLeH 04:42 jhkh 04:46 CHat ded 04:46 LIVE 04:46 li v e 05:02 brb lunch 05:31 back 05:36 hey moni 05:36 moniii 05:36 mONI 05:58 snow 05:59 * Arca Asami slides (lenny) to snow 06:10 (cory) (kappa) (snipars) (johncena) (jimmies) (tem) 06:11 jony pls 06:11 pl s 06:13 NoH 06:13 Wqait 06:13 k 06:14 yOUR DAILY NEWWWS 39 06:14 69 06:14 cHANNEL 69 06:14 bECAUSE THE WORLD ISN'T TERRIBLE ALL THE TIME 06:14 jon y n o 06:14 * MotherRussiaTerezi turns channel 06:14 Sup Rebun 06:15 Hey. 06:19 Okay, welp 06:19 Just came here to say internet's broke 06:19 So I'll only get here from time to time. 06:19 Untl 06:19 i 06:19 Fix internet 06:20 Or, uh 06:20 OKAY 06:20 Manage to afford someone to fix it. 06:20 BY REBUN 06:20 c a p s 06:20 In any case, it won't last much 06:20 BYE 06:20 SEE YA LATER 06:20 RIP 06:20 QEPD AND MORE NICE THINGS 06:25 Sno w WHY 06:33 There 07:06 Welp, uh 07:06 25 you live 07:10 tryu 07:10 yey 07:10 I need someone to talk 07:10 I'M BORED 07:10 YES 07:10 REBUN IS LIVE 07:10 BUT BORED 07:11 nh']\\ 07:11 Welp 07:19 HUH 07:19 \ncvf 07:20 Okay, okay 07:20 If you can't talk, I geddit 07:20 You should've just told me, tho 07:21 i 07:22 cav DYUI' 07:47 Oh god 07:47 I just got the perfect thing for an emote 07:47 http://i.imgur.com/3fuPq65.png 08:26 Welp 08:26 This is dead 08:50 GFR' 08:51 wh 09:42 hey, 09:43 h ELLO 09:43 i migh tnot be on for a few days 09:52 i might take a break from all sites 09:53 i can't really talk about why but 09:53 eh. 10:56 hi 10:58 oh hai sno 10:58 nyello 11:23 lag i hate you too ho 11:23 anyways PPG2016 seems gud so far 11:23 except for the fact that CN is airing the episodes out of order 2016 04 14